User talk:4kant,6
Dóngwemi! :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Dóngwemi! :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:Sidebar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 4kant,6 (talk) 10:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Inzrumentálias This must be one of the ugliest words of your language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Chvarqvianicized borrowings è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Population Zözetera or whatever it's called has 70%, Bárias 30%, okay? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Záqas :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::What's that supposed to mean? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah: http://chvarqvia.wikia.com/wiki/D%C3%AD%C3%BEu-q%C3%A1%27ra_Chvarqvi%C3%A1ziis#Z :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed :P I was just about to say "Check the dictionary" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Záqas :P Or Zákas/záku in Bárias probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zengis qáþukáþ :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Kchet :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :: :o Wúúde* --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Tss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::T'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki ién :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::T'à dijålekt ók ságo takavíhki :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::T'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki así* ::::::Klýxef :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Q'à klýxem :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o Nu neklýxef :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Klýxef :P Neklýxem nâr ljùgìm è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ljùgidis a me? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Nô, neljùgìm à t'è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ságos takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Ságos"? Ságo takavíhki! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"ságos" ságo "ságo + -s", sòm "ságom" ságo "ságo + -m" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Vetùm, men Uxykascardijålektù ságo "ságot" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Båda kànite :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: :å 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :þ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :ö 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: :ß --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :ð 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: :© --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :® 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: :ø --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I just knew you'd gonna do that one :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :ç 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm predictable è :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¢ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) yes :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :€ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :$ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :£ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¶ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :æ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :µ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¿ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¡ --OuWTBsjrief-mich` 13:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :% 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¤ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¥ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¬ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :× 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¦ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :÷ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :# --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :@ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :& --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: := --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :- --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :+ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :> --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :< 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :» 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :« --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :° 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :~ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :` --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :' 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :; --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¨ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :" --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :‘ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :’ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¹ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :² --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :³ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :0 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :½ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :⅓ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¼ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :⅔ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¾ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :1 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :2 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to complain, but even for monobookers it might be time to reset the indent quite soon :o :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :3 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) resetting the indent is for pussies :P we reset the indent when all of the edit screen's line is filled with colons :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :4 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Záqas. I believe you've resetted the indent sometimes before the entire line was filled with colons :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :5 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) yes, but in this "discussion", doing that would be equivalent to being a pussy :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :6 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ýou're right :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :7 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) why is there an accent on "y" :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :8 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I ẃanted to put and accent there :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :9 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :] 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :} --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :[ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :{ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :p --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :r 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :s --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :q 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :t --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :u 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :v --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :w 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :x --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :y 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC)